Harry Potter's Lost Family
by Cyclone Harmony
Summary: What if James and Lily survived the events of Halloween, 1981? Will Harry ever meet his parents? Will they become a family again? Will this be "the power he knows not"?
1. Prologue: Godric's Hollow 1981

**A/N: This is my first ever story that I began writing and am still working on. The other 2 scorpion stories didn't come until later when season 3 of the show started making me mad with the way they kept Walter and Paige apart for the longest time. I had uploaded this story on Wattpad before i joined here so they have had an advantage over y'all but I like this site so I'm posting the story here as well.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Godric's Hollow 1981**

There was slight nip in the late October air as trick-or-treaters were laughing down the street. Children on a sugar high while their parents braced themselves against the cold. James Potter would give anything to be able to be one of those parents. It has been over a year since his family has had to go into hiding all because of that stupid prophecy! Why doesn't Trelawney learn to keep her mouth shut!

Not that James doesn't love his family but it has been months since he has done any useful work for the Order of the Phoenix, and James Potter is not one to sit idly by while other people are risking their lives. "James, can you distract Harry while I cook dinner?" Lily's angelic voice rang through his thoughts. "Sure, love."

Harry was sitting in the middle of the lounge playing with favorite stuffed toys Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Harry is the exact carbon copy of James with his scrawny build and the messy tuft of black hair that just will not cooperate; the only difference was the fact that he inherited Lily's emerald green eyes. "Dada, buwbles?" said Harry, once again breaking through James' thoughts. "Of course, Prongslet." James pulled out his wand and started making the bubbles that his son loves so much. Harry kept trying to catch them and was giggling up a storm.

Hearing this, Lily couldn't help but stare at her husband and son and wonder how she got so lucky. James had asked her out multiple times every year while they were at Hogwarts but she never said yes until their seventh year when James had finally quit hexing people for the fun of it. She has never regretted that decision ever since. Even now, when her family is in hiding from the most evil wizard ever, she can't help but feel happy.

Dinner was finally ready and the little family had a scrumptious meal of chicken alfredo for the adults and carrots and peas for Harry. Lily decided to finally tell James the good news. "James, I have something I wish to tell you." James looked up nervously and showed her he had his undivided attention. "I'm pregnant" Lily said. James' face broke into a huge grin and he picked Lily up a twirled her around, while Harry was giggling in his high chair at the display. "I'm so excited, not the best timing, but we'll make it work! I can't wait to tell Padfoot and the others. Second piece of evidence that Lily Evans had sex with me!" At this, Lily slapped him upside the head and James winced. Harry laughed then yawned as his eyes started closing.

"Alright Harry, time for bed." said Lily as she picked him up. Harry whined a little but eventually snuggled himself into Lily's fiery red hair and started to become drowsy. James was smiling at his wife and son when he heard a creak come from the gate outside their house. He shared a shocked look with Lily as he rushed to the window. Outside he saw a dark, hooded figure walking up the steps to the house. "LILY, RUN LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM!" Without another word and tears streaming, Lily ran up the stairs and began to barricade herself in the nursery. James watched her go with sadness and silently began to pray that they would make it through this. He would protect his family. Even if he didn't make it, he would not let Voldemort get Harry.

The door was blasted open and there stood Lord Voldemort for the 4th time with his gleaming red, snake-like eyes. Voldemort raised his wand as James pulled his. "Aveda Kedavra!" James had just enough time to cast a non-verbal protection charm before the spell hit him and his head was knocked back into the counter. He saw Voldemort heading to the stairs before all he saw was blackness.

 **Lily's POV**

I rushed up the stairs as soon as James said to while crying thinking that my family will die. As soon as I got into the nursery and set Harry down, I heard the Voldemort yell "Aveda Kedavra" and a huge thump and I couldn't help but cry harder as I knew that James was dead. I barricaded us in the room as I heard footsteps on the stairs. I shouldn't have to go through this. I can't lose my entire family in one night. I kneeled by Harry's crib and looked at my beautiful son. "Harry, be safe, be strong. Mama loves you. Dada loves you." With that, the door burst open and in came Voldemort with a raised wand. "Move aside girl, I am only here for the boy!' 'No. Don't kill Harry. Kill me instead!' "I said, "MOVE ASIDE"" With a flick of his wand, I was flung to the other side of the room and I slammed into the wardrobe. I lifted my eyes as Voldemort raised his wand at Harry and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA". A jet of green light pushed forth from the end of his wand before darkness enveloped my vision.

 **3rd person POV**

The killing curse bounced off what seemed to be an invisible force field around Harry and hit Voldemort right in the chest leaving only a lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Voldemort disintegrated and only his consciousness remained as it took off for the forests of Albania. Harry started crying with the pain and looked to his mother who was not moving.

 **Time skip: Sirius has come and gone and upon seeing his best friends, he presumed them dead. Hagrid then shows up and says that Harry needs to be taken away on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius reluctantly agrees and heads out to look for the traitorous rat.**

 **James' POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and as my vision came into focus, I saw a trashed sitting room and kitchen and then my memory came flooding back. I jumped up and yelled "LILY!" Oh please, don't let them be dead, please, please, please! I thought as I ran up the stairs. I opened the door to the nursery and tears welled up in my eyes as I saw that the roof was blown apart and all of Harry's things were scattered or blown apart.

There was a sobbing noise coming from the corner and I looked and there was my beautiful Lily curled into a ball and sobbing. I rushed over and shook her. "Lily, look at me, come on Lily, look at me." She raised her eyes and for a moment shock and confusion passed through her face before relief kicked in. She then started sobbing in my chest. "I couldn't save him, James. I am a terrible mother. I couldn't protect him." I looked her straight in the eye and said with some force "Lily, you did everything you could. You are a wonderful mother and we will get through this." "Let's move, James. Far away from here. I can't live in London anymore knowing that this where our son died. Let's go to America." I agreed and we apparated away to start our new life from this tragedy.


	2. 14 years Later

**Chapter 2: 14 Years Later**

 **Lily's POV**

Lily always woke up at 6 no matter what day it was. Who else would feed her family? James is the heaviest sleeper there is. It's a miracle if he is up before 10 without being forced to. Her 3 kids take after him unless they are going to play Quidditch. Unfortunately school is out for the summer holidays so that leaves her alone to make breakfast. She just can't focus today though. This day and October 31st are the worst days to wake up on. It is a constant reminder of what she has lost. She should be happily celebrating her son's 15th birthday today, but no thanks to Voldemort, she is reminded that she has an incomplete family.

She rolled over onto her side and she looks into the knowing eyes of James. "I know what you are thinking Lilykins, and I know it's hard, but we will get through this just like we do every year."

Lily couldn't help but sigh at his words. "I know but I can't help but wonder what he would have been like if he lived until today. It's been so long but I still remember what it felt like to hold him in my arms and rock him to sleep. He never put up a fuss and he never really cried. He was so full of life and he always made me so happy. As much as I am glad that we have three amazing kids, I still can't help but feel that there is a hole in my heart and I still cry when I look at his baby pictures."

"I know, love. I miss him too but we can't let the other kids see us like this. We have to be strong for them."

"Yes I know. I guess I'll go make breakfast." I got up and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail before heading to the kitchen. I started making some pancakes and bacon before I heard the thundering footsteps on the stairs letting me know that the kids are up. "MARY ALICE POTTER! How many times have I told you not to stomp on the stairs?!" "394, give or take a couple hundred. Good morning to you too," she said smirking. Mary was the spitting image of Lily except for her hazel eyes. Her hair also was as unkempt as James' was instead of the straightness that was Lily's.

I huffed. "Fine, well at least come and help me with breakfast. You make the toast and put the syrup in a gravy boat while I finishing making the pancakes and bacon." She did as was told and then starting reading a book while Lily finished up. Lily couldn't help but be proud that her 14 year old was interested in books and knowledge as much as she was, but she was never fooled. She can be really devious with pranks when she wanted to.

At that exact moment, two sets of footsteps echoed off of the stairs and the youngest Potters joined them in the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum," they chorused. "Good morning, Cissy"

"Good morning, boys." Joshua Sirius and Louis Remus were carbon copies of James except they both had sleek black hair and their hazel had green flecks in them and were especially pronounced when they were being mischievous. They were the best 11-year old pranksters around but they learned better than to mess with their mother when it came to pranks. Her fiery temper was about as evenly matched as the fieriness of her auburn hair.

"Hey boys, would you please go wake up your dad. I have a feeling he went right back to sleep." She winked at them, and she couldn't help but notice that spark that flared in their eyes. They rushed upstairs and the next thing she heard was a huge splash and James' wails of "Bloody hell! My hair! My beautiful hair! I am so going to get you boys for this!" Squeals and laughter could be heard as they came zooming into the kitchen high-fiving their mother.

"You put them up to this! You're supposed to be on my side. I think I have definitely been a bad influence on you." He picked me up and twirled me around as I giggled. "James Charles Potter, you put me down right now!" "Okay fine!" He put me down facing and before I could get back to work, he pulled me into a passionate kiss and I just melted into him. "EWWW" We heard 3 voices behind us and broke apart instantly, but James still had his arm around my waist. "Well, how did you like that for payback Mrs. Potter?"

"I think I may have to pull off more pranks if that is my punishment Mr. Potter." He chuckled as we all sat down at the table to eat.

Mary broke the comfortable silence. "Mum, Dad I wanted to ask you guys something? My favorite author is doing a book signing tomorrow and I checked with Wizengamot and I found out that she is a witch. I was wondering if I could go?"

"I don't see why not, but where is it?"

"It's in London, at Diagon Alley," she said sheepishly. Mary was the only one of the children that knew that her parents used to live in London but not why they moved in the first place. I looked at James and he gave me a look saying that it will be ok. I sighed. "Ok, we can all go. It'll be good to go back for a day. While we're there we can also get all three of yours school supplies."

"Yes! We're all going on a trip! This will be amazing," The kids chorused.

Little did they know how amazing it would be.

 **Harry's POV**

I've been living at Grimmauld place now for a couple of weeks making the place livable again since it has now become the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Earlier we had my birthday celebration even though I told everyone not to make a fuss. I still enjoyed it though. All of my favorite people were there which included the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and even Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

As much as I love the Weasleys and the fact that they treat me as family and also the fact that my dad's best friends are like my adoptive fathers: I can't help but wonder what my birthday would have been like if my parents survived. I took out the photo album that Hagrid gave in my first year and look at their smiling faces and wish above everything else that I had my own family.

"Hey mate! Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Mum says we have to leave here at least by noon so that we can get all of our supplies and also so that Hermione can go to the book signing." Ron says as he plops onto the bed. "Plus we can see how Fred and George's shop is coming along."

"Yeah I can't wait! I can walk around Diagon Alley and not be cooped up in here all day. I feel bad for Sirius though since he has to stay. Knowing him though, I bet he will still try and join us as Snuffles."

"Yep that will be really good for him and he will really enjoy just spending that time with you."

"Tomorrow will be a good day. I can just feel it."


	3. Meet the Parents: Part 1

**Mary's POV**

 **"** MOM, DAD, TWINS, HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. We're ready." Said Dad as the rest of the family came down the stairs. "Ok, the fastest way to get to Diagon Alley is going to be apparition since our fireplace isn't connected to the floo network in Britain. This will be a bit uncomfortable for you kids since this is your first time, but it will be over in a couple of seconds. So, Mary, grab my arm and hold on tight. Twins you do the same with Mom and we'll get going."

I grabbed onto Dad's arm and immediately I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube, which made me grip harder. As fast as it came it was gone but I was still dizzy and nauseous and so dropped to my knees to catch my breath. Thankfully I didn't puke but the twins weren't so lucky. While the twins were getting cleaned up, I looked around but all I could see was a brick wall. "Mom, Dad, I thought we were going to Diagon Alley? Why am I staring at a brick wall?"

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley." Said Mom. "Watch this." She took out her wand and tapped on some bricks around a hardly noticeable indentation in the wall and then took a step back.

My mouth gaped open as the bricks moved apart and opened to a busy street bustling with wizards in all kinds of robes and many children walking around with brand new wands and animals.

I continued looking around as we followed Mum to Flourish and Blott's. We finally reached the entrance when Dad spoke. "Okay, while you girls stay here for the book signing, me and the twins will go pick up their supplies." "Okay, Dad!" "Alright, James", we replied. We entered the store, while Dad and the twins walked away, and went to go explore the store a bit. We walked around and eventually made it to the front of the store where there was already a line forming for the signing. As we waited in line, I heard someone say "Well, if it isn't the mudblood Granger and blood traitor Weaselette?!" "What do you want Ferret? Would it kill you to keep your thoughts to yourself or shall I punch you in the face again?" I looked and there stood a bushy brown-haired girl talking to a pale skinned blond boy with icy blue eyes. Next to the girl was a girl with auburn hair and many freckles on her face. After I heard the words mudblood and blood traitor come out of this git's mouth, I couldn't control myself. I run up straight to the boy and socked him in the jaw. "YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU DO NOT CALL PEOPLE THOSE WORDS!" I yelled.

He looked up at me and stood. "You will regret this! My father will hear about this!" "Well go ahead and tell him. Have to have daddy fight your battles for you don't you. I don't care if Voldemort himself was your father. He is a bloody coward just like you." I then felt myself being pulled away as the boy walked out of the store. "Sweetheart, calm down." I felt my anger dissipate as my mother whispered in my ears.

"Thanks for that. He is an annoying git and he deserved it. My name is Ginny Weasley," said the red haired girl trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do that though. My name is Hermione Granger by the way!" Said the brown haired girl, smiling.

"It was no problem. People like him deserve to be taken down a peg or two. My name is Mary Potter and this is my mother Lily Potter!"

The two girls smiles vanished and they visibly paled.


	4. Meet the Parents: Part 2

**Harry's POV**

'Fred and George have really outdone themselves! Best thousand galleons I've ever spent.' He thought as he walked through the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'There are all kinds of products in here. Fizzing Whizzbees, Puking Pastilles and even a love potion section for the girls.'

"Well if it isn't ickle Harrikens – said Fred

"Come to see the finest shop in all of Britain – said George

"Not just Britain –

"but the entire world!" They chorused together.

"Hey guys, love what you have done with the place, sure are doing excellent job from what I can tell!"

"Well, of course we are doing well –

"We've only had the best investor!"

"Anything you want Harry –

"Completely free of charge.

"You'll never pay for anything –

"in this store."

"Thanks guys, but don't mention it to your mother. I don't have a death wish."

I stayed in the shop for a little longer before I said I had to meet a certain stray later and so I left the shop with Ron and walked the Alley. I kept getting side-glances from all the people in the Alley, but what did you expect when everyone thinks you're lying.

Two black haired children then suddenly tackled me. They started speaking like Fred and George. "Dad, Dad, did you see that amazing joke shop –

It's got so many wonderful items –

Can we buy everything in the store –

There are things to get us out of class –

Not that we don't already do that –

There are things we can prank –

Mary with, and things that we can use –

On Mum.

Can we please have some money? They said together.

They must have noticed the bewildered look on my face because they suddenly stopped talking and looked at Ron and I funny. They looked between the two of us in shock before trying to whisper to each other.

Louie, I don't think that's Dad –

No, really Josh, what gave it away, the green eyes –

That look like Mum's –

The attack dog getting ready to pounce –

Which isn't really scary –

Looks kind of like a scraggly poodle

Or the red haired stalker next to him?

Are you sure he is human? He looks part giant

Although he doesn't look anything like how Mum and Dad described Hagrid.

After hearing that I couldn't help but laugh at the indignant scowl on Ron's face, and Padfoot's whine.

I think he's cracked Josh -

But seeing the formidable Potter Twins-

will do that to anybody!

At that I looked at them and finally noticed their features. While the looked exactly like my Dad, they definitely didn't inherit the Potter hair. "What did you just say? Did you just call yourselves the Potter twins?"

"We said we are the Potter Twins –

Joshua Potter –

And Louis Potter –

At your service!"

I gaped at them. How can this be? "Who are your parents?" I am scared to hope.

Why James –

And Lily Potter –

Of course!

Then a man comes stumbling upon us looking frantic. "Oh there you are boys. I thought I lost you! Stop running off!" He then turned around and thanked us before doing a double take and whispering. "Padfoot?"


	5. Chapter 5

With a speed that beguiled her lithe figure, Hermione rushed past Ginny and held a wand up to Lily Potter's neck. Ginny pulled her wand at the same time and covered 'Mary'. She spoke in a low, growling voice. "I don't know what kind of game you are trying to pull Death Eater, but all four of us are going to quietly leave this shop without drawing attention and then you are going to tell me exactly who you are. Even if I have to force-feed you Veritaserum, I will find out what Voldemort's plans are with this stunt." Ginny and Hermione led the frightened Lily and Mary to the closest place that had privacy for an interrogation which was the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. As soon as Fred and George noticed the grim faces on their sister and honorary one, Fred spoke. "More Death Eaters to interrogate, must be having a sale today." Hermione glanced confusedly at Fred "What are you talking about?" "Just come to the back and you will see." Fred led them through the store and opened the door to the back room and noticed two boys and an adult man roped to a chair in the middle of the room with George, Harry and Ron wands out while Sirius was pacing, waiting for them to wake up so they could begin the interrogation.

 _5 minutes earlier_

 _"Padfoot?"_

As soon as Sirius heard that, he jumped into "Protect Harry" mode and pounced on 'James' while Harry and Ron stupefied the two children. Harry then turned to 'James', "How do you know that name Death Eater? You know what? Never mind. _Stupefy_." Harry turned to Padfoot and Ron. "We need someplace to interrogate them. Ron, do you think your brothers will mind if we use their shop, and do they have any Veritaserum?" "I don't think they will mind once they find out why. I don't know about the potion but I wouldn't be surprised if they do have some." "Ok then, Let's go." Ron and Harry searched the bodies and only found one wand. They were then dragged behind the shop while Ron went inside to open the back door. Once they were dragged inside, Sirius changed back and helped Ron and Harry tie all three of them up.

As the door opened, Fred announced "We got some more visitors but at least they're much prettier than these three." "Dad!" "James!" Mary and Lily rushed to them and started to check and make sure they were alright. They didn't see the two red lights hit them before they all they saw was black.

After the two girls were also tied up, the six of them stepped back and waited. Sirius spoke. "I have to say that these are especially good glamours if they can look exactly like James and Lily. _Finite Incantantum_." Nothing changed in their appearance. "Ookay. So if its not a glamour, then it has to be Polyjuice but who would desecrate a grave just to steal some hairs? I'm going to call Remus and see if he can check the cemetery." Sirius stepped out of the room to flow Remus at Grimmauld. He came back a few minutes later with Remus in tow. "Remus, it looks like we have captured some Death Eaters trying to masquerade as James and Lily. Would you please go to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow and check if it has been desecrated. We think they may be under the Polyjuice potion."

Remus looked at Sirius. "Sirius, that is impossible. There is no way they are using polyjuice because there are no bodies in that grave." Everybody looked at him wide-eyed. He continued explaining. "I visited the house once Dumbledore alerted me of the events that night. When I went in all I saw was the house in ruins. There were no bodies in sight. Part of the house was completely blown up. If Dumbledore hadn't told me that Harry was alive, I would have assumed that all three of them were nothing but ashes. That's all there was in the house. Ashes and some half burnt toys of Harry's. At the funeral service, I just had Mcgonagall transfigure some rocks into their likeness, closed the casket and then buried it. It wasn't permanent so they should have already transfigured back at some point."

They all turned back to staring at the 5 hostages. "So if they are not under glamours or Polyjuice, then exactly who are they?" "Well it looks like we're about to find out" said Hermione. At this, they noticed that 'James' had begun to move and groan. "Did anybody get the number of that bus that hit me?" James looked around and noticed his family tied up in chairs with 8 people surrounding him. He didn't recognize 5 of them although 4 of them looked to be siblings if the hair was anything to go by. Then he saw carbon copy of himself but with his wife's green eyes and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments. he then turned to the last two and he couldn't help himself "Siri! Remmy! How are you guys? Why are my family and I tied to a chair?"

Sirius and Remus pointed their wands at his face. "Uh guys..what's going on? Don't you guy recognize me? It's me James Potter. Prongs of the Marauders." "How do we know if you are who you say you are?" "Ok. Ask me a question that only I would know the answer to." Sirius spoke. "What did I tell you when I came to live at your house the summer before our sixth year?" "You said that aside from your Uncle Alphard and possibly the exception of your brother Regulus, the entire Black Family would be better off wiped from the face of the Wizarding World and that you hoped that you got the chance to do it. I replied to that with ' It seems kinda harsh but if that was the goal, then you my brother, have got someone to storm the gates of hell with you.'"

Sirius broke down into tears and rushed to James and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him. Everyone was shell shocked and tears were running down Remus' face as he looked at his long lost friend. The moment was broken when they heard another groan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that is following, favoriting, or reviewing this story. It really does mean a lot and I am glad y'all are enjoying it. Just a few things before the chapter. I am currently in college and am one semester away until I graduate, so the updates for this story or any others will be based on the free time that I can spend on it without losing focus on school, so they will probably few and far between. So this is just a heads up. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story will have but I am trying to at least get everything wrapped up by the end of Harry's fifth year. This includes the Horcrux Hunt and the Hallows. I hope to have this story completed by summer 2018 or earlier. I also know this chapter is short but it has been over a month since I last updated and so I wanted to get this out since y'all have been so patient. Again thank you to everyone and I will try to get these out as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lily woke up to a pounding headache and white light started to fill her vision. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around her and noticed all the people in the room. She looked down and noticed she was tied to a chair. She started panicking, but then she looked over next to her husband and saw two people hugging and a third close by with tears on his face. "Sirius! Remus! James! Why am I tied to a chair and this had better not be another prank or I swear one of you will regret it!" She felt her bonds release and she was allowed to stand.

"Mum?!" She looked sideways to see which one of her kids had spoken to her but they were still passed out. She looked towards her captors and saw a black haired boy moving slowly closer. He looked like James but he had different eyes. Green eyes. _Her eyes._ Her eyes widened as she took in the boy before her and realized who this was without a shadow of a doubt. "Harry?" she whispered. He nodded. She pulled him into a great big bear hug but noticed him stiffen at her touch.

"Harry! My beautiful baby boy! How is this possible? How are you alive? I remember Voldemort killing you. I saw him cast the curse just before I blacked out."

"How am I alive? How are you both alive and where have you been all this time?"

"We have been in America, and have been living there for the past 14 years, but how are you alive? I tried to protect you but it was all for nothing. I saw Voldemort cast the killing curse and then blacked out and when I woke up all I saw was a huge pile of ash where you were and everything in the nursery blown to bits. Where have you been all this time? Has Sirius been taking good care of you? Are you healthy?" She looked him up and down for injuries. "You are really small and skinny, why is that? you should be 15 now, right? How is Hogwarts? How are your classes going? Do you play quidditch? What position and who are all these people?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at his mother and rapid fire questions. It reminded him of Hermione when she was engrossed in her favorite book or asking a professor about the textbook. He got a warm feeling in his chest. This is what he always thought it would feel like if his mother were alive and now he got his wish. "Well, if you were awake for a second longer you would have seen the curse rebound onto Voldemort and destroy his body, which caused the explosion. By the way that you explained things, it sounds like you didn't wake up until after Sirius and Hagrid showed up and left" He hugged her again real tight. "I've missed you both so much. Sirius couldn't take me in since he was framed for both of your deaths by Peter and was sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore has had me living with the Dursleys ever since that night," He couldn't help but look hopefully as he looked at her crying face. "now I don't have to since you're back. Please say we can live together again?"

"Of course we can sweetheart. There is no other place that I would want you than right here in my arms and in our house. You are our son and I'm sorry that we are only just now finding you again." She hugged him back and then she felt another set of arms enclose them as James joined the group hug. She heard a swish and ropes falling before the Potter twins shouted."Family dog pile!" Then she was crushed beneath the weight of the rest of her kids.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. It is really appreciated. I'm sorry about the long wait but I have been really busy with school and spent way more time reading fanfic then actually writing but I want you all to know that I didn't forget this story. School is also very busy, so updates will be slow. I'm graduating in August, hopefully, so I should have more time to write after that.**

 **Chapter 7**

Once the dog pile was over, Harry introduced everyone to his family. "Mom, Dad, and siblings, I would like you to meet my friends. As you know this is Sirius, my godfather; Remus, best defense professor we had at Hogwarts; Fred and George Weasley, notorious pranksters who follow in the Marauders footsteps, also don't eat anything they give you; Ginny Weasley, one of my closest friends, watch out for her Bat Bogey Hex. I've heard it hurts a lot; Ron Weasley, my best mate; and last but certainly the most important, my best friend, the most beautiful and intelligent Hermione Granger."

Everybody said their hellos while Hermione beamed at Harry before speaking to his parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Potter. Don't listen to a single word Harry says, he is the bravest and most kind person ever. I would be dead if it weren't for him." said Hermione.

"Oh, please dear. Call us Lily and James. this is Mary, our daughter and our twins Joshua Sirius and Louis Remus." "Yes, please call us Lily and James, I'm not that old yet." James turned to Sirius in shock. "You were in Azkaban Pads?! How did that happen? Even if everyone thought we were dead, our will should have been read and executed and I specifically mentioned that Peter was our Secret Keeper if anything happened to us. Also since you are Harry's godfather that should have automatically proved your innocence at your trial."

"That's the thing Prongs. I never had a trial." He winced at the anger displayed by James and Lily. "After I allowed Hagrid to take Harry to safety, since I knew Dumbledore would figure something out until I got back, I went searching for Peter so that I could get him charged for betraying you. I cornered that sneaky bastard but we were in a highly muggle area and he shouted loudly for betraying you while he hid his wand behind his back and caused a main gas line explosion. In the confusion he cut off his finger and transformed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers. I was so in shock, I started laughing hysterically and kept blaming myself since i was the one that recommended the switch. That was-was how the aurors found me. They stunned me and then took me straight to Azkaban on Crouch's and Bagnold's word. I was waiting for a trial that never happened. I only escaped 2 years ago because I found out that Peter was close to Harry and I had to protect Harry. Please forgive me for not doing my duty and protecting him as I should have. i'm so sorry."

James and Lily grabbed him in a hug. "It's ok Padfoot. we'll figure this out. I think its time I get back into politics and see if we can't fix this. Let's go to Gringotts and get ourselves set back up. We'll show them not to mess with the House of Potter or Black." James turned to Harry, "Son, since you are the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you need to come with us. I have so much that I need to teach you about your position. Is there anyone you would like to bring with you?" James winked to Lily already knowing the answer. She giggled.

"Wow, ok! Yes. Can I bring Hermione?" James nodded with a chuckle.

With that Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and joined James, Lily, Harry and Hermione to go to Gringotts. Th kids with Remus' supervision excluding the Weasley Twins will finish up their shopping before meeting back at the shop to head back to Grimmauld Place.  
_

"OK. First lesson Harry. The goblins are a very proud warrior race. Gringotts is considered foreign soil since only the goblins are allowed to run it. Conduct yourself as if you were a tourist in another country. Abide by their rules and laws. What that means is that you never mess with a goblin. Always be courteous with them and they will treat you fairly. They value honor above all else, even before making a profit. Be efficient and avoid any type of small talk. As the muggles say 'Time is money.' Also never draw your wand inside the bank without first asking permission."

"Right, got it."

"Ok, Let's go!" They walked up the stone steps and cordially bowed to the goblin guards out front. The guards seem surprised but only briefly before returning the bow. They walked inside and patiently waited their turn in front of the teller. Once at the teller's desk, whose name was Bloodclaw, James greeted him. "Greetings Teller Bloodclaw, may your enemies fall by your blade and may your gold continually flow, I would like to see the Potter account manager if he has the time available."

Bloodclaw looked up to see who spoke to him with such respect and greeted back, "Well met wizard, I will need you to prove your identity before you could even possibly meet with him." He handed James a blade who took it and pricked his finger and smeared blood on a piece of parchment that was provided, proving his identity. "Well met Lord Potter, Barchoke is available if you will follow me." He turned his open sign to closed and motioned them to follow him. They followed him down a series of tunnels before coming to a door labeled 'Barchoke, Potter Account Manager.'

Bloodclaw knocked on the door and waited. They heard a voice from inside "Come in!"


	8. Revelations Part 1

**A/N: I apologize for the fact that it has been so long since I have updated this story. the past 8 months have been very busy with school and work for me. I should be graduating from college by the end of this year so i should have more time in the New Year but again updates will be pretty slow. I have not forgotten about this story and in fact this chapter itself I had to split into at least 2 parts since it was so long. I will finish this story and any other ones that I start, so I just ask that everyone to please be patient with me. I have also started a self-insert FRIENDS fanfic so be on the lookout for that. Thank you all and please enjoy.  
** _

The door opened to an opulent office that was carved out of the rock underneath Gringotts. Hanging on the wall that made up the office where depictions of various battle scenes which Harry assumed were the successes of the various goblin rebellions that Binns droned on about. On the opposite side of the door was a large mahogany desk with various weapons hanging on the wall behind it. In the chair behind the desk sat a fierce looking goblin wearing a five-piece suit.

"Account Manager Barchoke, please let me introduce to you Lord James, Lady Lily, and Heir Harry Potter, Lord Sirius Black and Miss Hermione Granger. You can change now Lord Black." Bloodclaw said as he pointed to each one.

With a wave of his hand Barchoke dismissed Bloodclaw. "It is about time that you were brought into see me Heir Potter. I have been trying to get in contact with you since your eleventh birthday. Why have you been ignoring all of our correspondence? How dare you insult us?!" Barchoke said in anger.

"Please sir. I don't know to what you are referring? I have never received any correspondence from Gringotts." Harry said confused.

Barchoke took a deep breath and really looked at Harry. "Come here Heir Potter." Harry approached the desk. Barchoke held out a blade and a piece of parchment out to him. "This is an Abilities, Heritage, and Estate Test. It will also show any blocks, wards, or charms on a person. Put three drops of blood on the parchment, please."

Harry did as instructed and flowing writing started to appear on the piece of paper. Everybody gathered around to read the sheet.

 _Harry James Potter_

 __ ** _Parents:  
_** _James Fleamont Potter  
Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

 __ ** _Siblings:  
_** _Mary Alice  
Joshua "Josh" Sirius  
Louis Remus Potter_

 __ ** _Godparents:  
_** _Sirius Orion Black  
Alice Longbottom nee Fawley (Incapacitated)_

 __ ** _God-siblings:_** _  
Neville Francis Longbottom_

 __ ** _Heir:  
_** _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by blood-Potter line)  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (by blood-Potter line)  
Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (by blood-Potter line)  
Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (by blood-Evans line)  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (by will of current Lord Black)_

 __ ** _Lord:  
_** _Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (by conquest)_

 _Note: Due to participation in Triwizard Tournament, client has been emancipated by order of Magic, contract, Bartemius Crouch Sr. (Head of Department of International Cooperation), Ludo Bagman (Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports), and Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock of Wizengamot)._

 __ ** _Abilities:  
_** _Parseltongue (gained by soul fragment (Horcrux)/trait from Slytherin family)  
Natural Occlumens (100% blocked by APWBD)  
Animagus (2 forms, both magical, 100% blocked by APWBD)  
Defense Master (75% blocked by APWBD)  
Runes Master (100% blocked by APWBD)  
Arithmancy Master (100% blocked by APWBD)_

 __ ** _Magical Core:  
_** _Blood Wards (5% of core bound by APWBD)  
Infant Block (5% of core bound by James Potter, completely disintegrated by 11th birthday)  
*Adult Block (65% of core bound by APWBD)  
House Elf Bond (5% allocated, 1 elf currently bound)_

 _*If not completely unbound through ritual or by original signature, then will become permanent upon reaching 17th birthday._

 __ ** _Physical Attributes:  
_** _Multiple broken bones  
Malnutrition  
Poor eyesight (caused by Horcrux)  
Height stunted due to abnormal upbringing  
Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears in bloodstream_

 __ ** _Miscellaneous Charms and Wards:  
_** _Mail redirection ward (excluding Hogwarts and specified individuals passed through APWBD)  
Loyalty Charm (keyed to APWBD)  
Rejection Charm (keyed to Hermione Granger, magical signature APWBD, disintegrated as of 31 October, 1991)  
Anti-Logic Ward (magical signature APWBD, partial disintegration)  
Multiple Obliviations _

**_Properties:  
_** _3/4 of Hogwarts owned as well as all of the land of Hogsmeade  
Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton  
Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton_

"Bloody hell! As if I wasn't already pissed off at the man. Now I'm going to kill him." Harry said bristling in anger. Two hands shot out and rested on his shoulder. He felt surprisingly calm now. He looked back and saw his mom and Hermione.

"Don't get angry Harry, get even. Dumbledore has manipulated your life enough. It's time to take control." Lily said

"Yeah Harry. Use that Slytherin side I know you possess and destroy him." Hermione said

"Lord Slytherin, I would like to apologize for my rude attitude in the beginning. I had believed you had insulted me and the Nation by ignoring us. I'm glad to see that it is not the case." Barchoke said looking contrite.

"Apology accepted Account Manager Barchoke but please call me Harry."

"Alright now that we got that misunderstanding out of the way, let's begin to plan how we are going to fix this." James said clapping his hands together. "First I would like to know why Harry was raised with Dursley's since our will specifically stated that he was never to go to them if something did happen to us. Of course we are not dead but if everyone thought we were then the will should have been executed."

"I can explain that. The will was sealed by order of the Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot granted Dumbledore magical guardianship over Harry. Due to the various treaties we were forced to follow their pronouncement so we placed the Potter Accounts into stasis except for Harry's trust account. We knew that Lord and Lady Potter were still alive but since we can only talk to the Ministry through the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures we were ignored. Due to the revelations today I will have audits run on the accounts to make sure there were no unauthorized transactions which will take some time and I will get back to you on that. I will also have the Lord and Heir rings brought up." Barchoke wrote a note and slipped it into a slit in his desk. "Lord Slytherin, we at Gringotts would like to have you go through a ritual in our chambers so that we can clear up the Horcrux and fix all the other charms and wards upon your person."

"That will be fine Barchoke but can I ask some questions first?"

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"What is a horcrux? It sounds like something evil and I definitely don't want it inside me. Also the Rejection Charm was keyed against Hermione, would you be able to run another Test for her so we can make sure that she not under any compulsions and the like?"

"That is a great idea. We can do that but let me first explain the Horcrux. A Horcrux is a piece of soul that is split off from the main part and then encased in an object so that even if a person's body is destroyed, they are able to return since that object is anchoring them to the earthly plane."

"So that explains why Voldemort was able to come back. But how do we destroy it without going through a ritual?"

Hermione gasped with a look of realization on her face. "Harry, remember the Chamber and the diary?"

Harry's eyes widened comically, "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Language Harry James!" snapped Lily, she looked between the two of them. "What Chamber are you talking about and what diary?"

Harry looked over at the curious but worried face of his parents and Sirius and the intrigued one of Barchoke. "The Diary of Tom Riddle, which I now realize was Horcrux, was used in my second year at Hogwarts to possess a student and open the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets? But that is a myth," said James, "many people have tried looking for it and never found it."

"It's not a myth Dad. Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin as such only he could open the Chamber and control the beast, which was a Basilisk, within. The first time he did was back in the 1940's. At that time a student was killed. Since the school was planning to be closed to find the Chamber, Tom framed Hagrid, who was raising an Acromantula at the time, with her death. Headmaster Dippett gave Tom an Award for Special Service to the school and the Chamber wasn't opened again until our second year."

"Ok, but who is Tom?"

Harry looked to Barchoke. "Barchoke if I may, can I use my wand for this part?" Barchoke nodded. Harry whipped out his wand and wrote in the air like Tom had done and rearranged the letters to form 'I AM VOLDEMEORT'. There were gasps around the room.

"That's right. Voldemort possessed Ginny Weasley using the diary to open the Chamber. The first victim was Mr Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, and she was just petrified. That started a year long process of speculation on the Heir. It wasn't until a dueling club was formed and it came out that I could speak Parseltongue that the students started to suspect me of being the Heir and it continued until Hermione here became petrified. When Ron and I went to visit her in the hospital wing, we found a piece of parchment in her hand which listed the characteristics of the Basilisk."

Lily interrupted "But a Basilisk can only kill with their stare. How was everyone only petrified?"

"Good question and was the same question Ron asked me. Each person that was petrified saw the stare indirectly. Mrs. Norris through a reflection in water, Colin Creevey through his camera, Justin Finch-Fletchley through Sir Nick but since Nick was already ghost he couldn't die again, and Hermione and Penelope Clearwater through a reflection in a hand mirror. By that time Ginny was taken into the Chamber and her life force was slowly being drained. Ron and I figured out that the entrance to the Chamber had to be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since that was where the attacks took place and Myrtle was the victim back in the 1940's." He took a deep breath "We went and told the then Defense Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, where we suspected it was and what was going on. When we got to his office he was hastily packing and looking like he was running away."

"What was Dumbledore thinking hiring that ponce as a Defense instructor. He was utter pants at Defense?!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Same thing we figured out," continued Harry, "we forced him to come with us and we entered the corridor of the Chamber. Lockhart was then able to grab Ron's wand and attempted to obliviate us. That was how he wrote his stories by the way; He took detailed notes of the actual heroes' accounts and then obliviated them of the knowledge. Anyway the spell backfired since Ron's wand was broken but it caused a cave-in separating Ron and I. I was then forced to go on into the Chamber where I faced Voldemort and the Basilisk while Ron was clearing a path back through the rocks."

Lily jumped up and hugged Harry checking him over for to see if he was alright with unshed tears in her eyes. "How did you survive?"

"Mom, I'm ok. I almost didn't survive. Without Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and the Sorting Hat then Ginny and I would have died down there."

"The Sorting Hat?!" said everybody.

"Yeah. I didn't understand either. Riddle called forth the Basilisk and it started chasing me. Thankfully Fawkes was able to blind it." Hermione now moved closer and hugged him too. "The thing was like 60 feet long but i managed to evade it. On instinct I put on the Hat and asked for help. I nearly got knocked out by something dropping onto my head. When I pulled it out, it was the Sword of Gryffindor. I then used it to fight the Basilisk and ended up stabbing the sword through the roof of mouth into its brain. Unfortunately a fang got imbedded into arm," he rolled up his right sleeve and showed them a round scar, "it broke off when I pulled the sword out. I'm only still alive because Fawkes cried into the wound."

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed, "because phoenix tears have healing properties."

"Exactly. I then used the fang and stabbed the Diary with it thus destroying that Horcrux. So that means that Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes. Ginny and I were able to escape back to Ron and we were led by Fawkes to where Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were. Found out that it was Malfoy that slipped the Diary into Ginny's things during the summer due to Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, warning me of the pending attack at Hogwarts. i ended up using that to free him from Malfoy."

Everybody just stared at him in shock.


End file.
